Real Heavy Rep
Real Heavy Rep is the fifth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The chapter follows The Warriors' Warlord Cleon as he leads a Warparty containing a number of New Bloods to Tremont to battle the Orphans. Gangs * The Orphans * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Hobos * Vagrants * Clerks * Tremont Summary *The Orphans got caught knockin' the Warriors rep and now you gotta flex some muscle. Look around Tremont and wreck all the Orphans you see. Story *Date: May 19, 1979 *Time: 11:15 pm *Place: Tremont *Days until meeting: 63 The mission opens up in The Warriors' hangout, with the D.J. reporting news from around New York City. One of the D.J.'s reports talks about the Tremont gang the Orphans beating The Warriors. However, this is a false report, as a result The Warriors get upset because of that, so Warlord Cleon and scout Fox decide to lead a Warparty containing a number of New Bloods to Tremont to see how tough the Orphans really are. Arriving in Tremont, The Warriors immediately defeat a small group Orphans, before the local hobos inform them that the Orphans usually inhabit Tremont's clinic. There, The Warriors defeat a large number of Orphans, before the Orphans' second-in-command, Jesse, is thrown out of the clinic. The Warriors chase Jesse and when they catch him, interrogate him for the location of the remaining Orphans. When Jesse reveals that the Orphans are throwing a party at the Orphanage, The Warriors make their way there and waste all of the Orphans. However, as they attempt to leave Mercy appears, telling The Warriors that the Orphans' leader Sully is at the auto shop, fixing his car. When The Warriors arrive at the auto shop, Sully and the Orphans are able to escape to safety behind a gate. However, Sully leaves his car unattended and The Warriors are able destroy it, despite the best attempts of the Orphans to stop them. After destroying the car, The Warriors leave Sully wailing on the floor, but before they leave Tremont, Cleon gives the New Bloods a talk on the importance of always maintaining The Warriors' reputation. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cleon P2-Fox *High Score: 7000 *Bonus: 2 *Soldiers: 12 *Arenas: 2 (A) Run down the stairs until you reach the Red 'W' Icon. Here you will find the Orphans... you'll know have to beat the living crap out of them. Defeat all the Orphans then the bums will open up the gate for you. Follow the Red 'W' Icon to the next area. Now you'll have a gang brawl. Beat all the Orphans then walk into the Red 'W' Icon. (B) Now you have to chase down the Orphan Lt., Jesse, and interrogate him. This is the same as a mugging. Once he tells you where to go, go to the Red 'W' Icon. © Deal with the new set of Orphans. They will throw bottles at you so be careful. Once you're done, go to the new Icon. The Warriors are going to trash a little party. Let no Orphans survive. (D) Now go to the Red 'W' Icon. You will have to destroy the Sully Mobile. Once his car is destroyed he cries like a whimp. Bonus Objectives *Wreck 40 Orphans. *Snuff out 5 burners. Script (Cleon, Ajax, Fox, Cochise, Vermin and a few new blood Warriors are hanging out in the Warriors' hangout.) D.J.: Now for the latest word in the big city. Turnin' the break beats against the Judas Bunch, The Boppers danced back to retain their reign supreme in Harlem. Up in Riverside, the Baseball Furies continued their winning streak by knockin' out some Jones Street Boys. In the minor leagues today the Orphans report that they been making some major moves by knockin' out The Warriors, that outfit from Coney. West: This is bullshit, man. We never even met those wimps! We oughta kick 'em in their lyin' mouths. Cleon: Yeah, you're right, we oughta. The rest of your dudes stay put. Me an' Fox is takin' the new blood out to see if they as tough as they talk. (Cleon, Fox and a couple of new blood Warriors, including Ash, stand up to leave.) Vermin: Hey, give 'em one for me Ash. Ash: Shit big man, I won't let you down. Cleon: You guys better be ready for the real thing. Ash: Oh we ready warchief, we ready. (Cut to Cleon, Fox, Ash, and a few other new blood Warriors at the Coney subway station. An Unnamed Male Civilian and Female Civilian exit the train as the Warriors board it.) Tremont, 11:15 pm, May 10, 1979, 63 days before the meeting. (The train arrives in Tremont as Cleon, Fox, Ash, and a few other new blood Warriors exit the train.) Cleon: Let's get down to their hangout and wreck everyone along the way. (The Warriors make their way down the staircase that leads to the streets, where five Orphans are playing dice.) Unnamed Orphan #1: Oh Shit. Oh the Warriors? Guys, the Warriors are here... Unnamed Orphan #2: Oh the Warriors? Guys, the Warriors are here... Unnamed Orphan #3: Oh crap let's get outta here! Unnamed Orphan #4: THEY'RE HERE! OH NO!! Unnamed Orphan #5: AHHHHHHH!!! (The Orphans frantically run down the street.) Cleon: Don't let 'em get away! We're gonna fuck these lyin' sacks of shit up! (The Warriors catch up to the Orphans who are trying to escape in a locked out alley. A hobo, who has the key to let them all in, won't let them in. All Orphans get beat up by the Warriors.) Cleon: Now maybe you understand. You fuck with the Warriors, you're gonna get burned. (The hobo takes out the key to unlock the door to the alley.) Hobo: Yeah, thanks for bustin' their chops. Always hastlin' and hastlin'. Anyone who beats 'em sure is a friend of mine. There's a bunch more of 'em at the clinic licking their wounds. Go get 'em tiger. (Cleon, Fox, Ash, and the rest of the Warriors climb a staircase that leads to the clinic, where 20 Orphans are outside waiting to be treated for their wounds.) Cleon: You Orphans think you're heavy? Think you can take on The Warriors? Then prove it motherfuckers! Prove it! Unnamed Orphan #6: Holy shit! (The Warriors beat the first wave of Orphans at the clinic while a second wave of Orphans rain down upon them.) Cleon: Stand fast! We got company! (The Warriors beat the second wave of Orphans.) Cleon: Don't go messing with The Warriors rep and this never has to happen again! (The doors at the clinic pop open by a Doctor who is holding Jesse by the collar of his shirt pushing him backwards.) Doctor: Looks like your boys got their asses handed to 'em. Why don't you go join 'em tubby! (The Doctor pushes Jesse backward causing Jesse to fall on his back.) Doctor''' (entering back into the clinic):'' Don't come back! (Jesse gets back up on his feet with The Warriors behind him.) ''Jesse (turning around, facing'' The Warriors''):'' Oh hey, hey. It's the... uh... the... The Warriors! (Jesse makes a run for it.) '''''Cleon: Damn! Don't let that fucker get away! Jesse: I never even met you jerks! (Cleon and the rest of the Warriors eventually catch up with Jesse, who was trying to gather his fellow Orphans to take out the Warriors, and interrogate him.) Cleon: Who's the leader of this bullshit outfit? Jesse: I can't tell you shit. I can't! (After intense interrogation, Cleon forces Jesse to tell him who the leader is.) Jesse: Okay, okay! Everyone's at the hangout. Just let me go! (The Warriors beat up Jesse afterwards and find the Orphans' hangout. Krissy and Avery, who were hanging out with at the Orphans' hangout, appear.) Krissy: I can't believe that... Avery: You're telling me. (to ''the Warriors)'' If I were you guys, I wouldn't even bother! Krissy: That party was real lame! (Five Orphans appear from their hangout trying to catch up with Krissy and Avery.) Unnamed Orphan #7: Holy shit! It's the Warriors! Cleon: Come on, Orphans. I thought you guys were heavy. (Cleon and the rest of the Warriors beat up the five Orphans and make it to their hangout just a short distance away.) Cleon: None of them motherfuckers is leaving. Let's go march right through their hangout. (The Warriors enter the Orphans' hangout.) Cleon: C'mon chumps, let's see some of these moves we heard about on the radio! What kind of chickenshit fucks run this outfit? (The Warriors beat every single Orphan in the hangout.) Cleon: No one works the Warriors fool! No one! (Cleon and The Warriors gather in the middle of the Orphans' hangout.) Cleon: What a bunch of lame motherfuckers... (On the apartment above, Mercy appears.) Mercy (clapping): Good job. You guys are real tough, real big shots. Cleon: What'd you say!? Mercy: So where's their leader... don't you wanna teach him a lesson too? Cleon: You got somethin' to say, say it! We ain't got time for your fuckin' games! Mercy''' (stepping back, hands up in an apologetic stance):'' His name's Sully alright. He's at Frank's Autobody workin' on his car. That dickhead thinks more about that junkheap than he does about me and I don't like it. ''Cleon (scoffing):'' Let's go. Stupid chick just sold out her man. Let's go wreck his ass. (The Warriors exit the Orphans' hangout.) '''''Mercy: Hey, you're welcome. I said you're welcome you jerks! Oh screw you! Cleon: Better make sure this Sully can understand that he can't be fucking with the Warriors no more. (The Warriors make their way to Frank's Autobody Shop, where Sully and a two other Orphans are working on his car.) Cleon: Hey Sully! Unnamed Orphan #8: Holy fuck, they showed. Sully: The Warriors. Unnamed Orphan #9: I told you not to do it! Sully: Run! Run! (Sully and his two Orphans run away with The Warriors chasing after them. Unnamed Orphan #8 opens the gated door to Frank's Autobody Shop and Sully closes it once he and his fellow Orphans are outside and locks the door just as The Warriors catch up to them.) Sully: Listen good you fuckin' pansies. It don't matter whether we rumbled or not. What the Orphans say, goes! Who the streets gonna believe? A solid outfit like us, or some bush league rejects from the ass-end of Brooklyn? Cleon: Hey Sully. That's a fine lookin' car you got goin' on! (The Warriors back away from Sully and head towards his car.) Sully: What? NO! Not my car! Not my CAR! Orphans, get 'em! Cleon: That chick was right about his car. Tear it apart, Warriors! (The Warriors trash Sully's car while also beating up some Orphans on the side.) Cleon: This car's gonna need a lot of work, man. Was it worry it? Huh Sully? Sully''' (on his knees, still outside Frank's Autobody Shop):'' Nooooooooooo! That car was my life! (Sully gets on his feet and runs away.) '''''West: What a chump! Fox: Fuckin' small timers! Cleon: Check it young blood. Always remember, The Warriors don't let no one mess with our rep! I don't care if they're Orphan or a Riff, you fuck with us, you get your fuckin' head split. That's the only way we gonna come up in this city. Let's get back to Coney! DJ Reports Okay. Here's the latest and greatest from the Big Apple. Apparently, we were given some jive news concerning the rep of one of the small-time crews. The Tremont Orphans got caught doing too much talking and not enough bopping by another minor-league team: the Coney Island Warriors. The Orphans might wanna think twice about calling in a phony score next time. Let's keep an eye out for those Warriors though, babies. They're starting to climb the charts and they got some nice moves. In other news, the Electric Eliminators are holding their sure-to-be out-of-sight high-powered break and electric boogie-down competition hosted by the one and only super-fly man, Scopes, in an open invitation to any crew that wants in. Let's just make sure things don't get too hot. The Gramercy Riffs will be there to cool down any cats that get the itch to scratch. That's all the news we've got for you tonight, boppers. So stay cool and groove to these supreme sounds. Trivia *Despite The Warriors destroying Sully's car, he still allows them passage at first. This is probably due to wanting to stay true to the script of the movie, or that Fox is the only one who was there to destroy Sully's car, and Sully doesn't recognize him. *The game in English reports that the mission takes place on May 19th, as the game in Spanish says that it takes place on May 10th. The mission Writer's Block takes place on May 20th, which is probably a typo, because between the two missions 10 days pass. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions